kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Kingsfort
Kanibaru Kyandi)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Page 20 |entry code = Valkyria ( Varukyuria)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 2 / Chapter 10 Bonus Content |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 19 |height = |weight = |birthday = June 28 |eyes = Blue |hair = BlondKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus Content |blood type = O |affiliation = Kingsfort Family |previous affiliation = Walpurgis Academy Disciplinary Committee Gauntlet Rounds |occupation = |previous occupation = Head of Disciplinary Committee Student Puppeteer |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = Eliza Unnamed Wolf-like AutomatonKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 14-15 |base of operations = |status = Unknown |relatives = Walter Kingsfort (Father)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Novel: Volume1, Chapter 3 Unnamed Mother Two unnamed younger Brothers Unnamed younger Sister Cedric Granville (Cousin)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 40, Page 11 |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 2 |seiyu = Yūki Kaji |english voice = Ian Sinclair |image gallery= Yes }} Felix Kingsfort (フェリクス・キングスフォート Ferikusu Kingusufōto) was a third year student in the Walpurgis Academy, where he was the Disciplinary Committee Chief and a member of the Rounds who ranked 4th. He was the Pupeteer of Eliza. Appearance Manga Felix is a lean, tall man with unkempt blond hair. His hair has a side parting to the left, and his fringe reaches his right ear. Lastly, he has small strands of hair, protruding from his nape, that point downwards. He is usually seen smiling. Most of the time, Felix wears a long, white cloak that reaches down to his ankles and covers his inner attire. It has a high collar, shoulder pads and two buttons. The cape has a gray lining on its edges, while the edge of the collar and the pad bear a darker tone. Inside his coat, he wears the standard male uniform: a white long-sleeved shirt with gray cuffs and a high collar, under a black vest that has gray linings and buttons on the right side. The vest is also tailored with pointed ends. He completes his attire with pants of dark gray pants and black shoes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 19-20 Anime Felix gains additional features: his skin gains a fair complexion, his eyes are portrayed as blue, while a single strand of hair crosses his face and reaches down to his nose. He also has a mole under his right eye, while the hair around his nape appears similar to fins.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 2 While he retains the appearance of his school uniform, his cloak, however, received major changes; it is now black in color and has yellow linings, while the collar is much larger, wider and more open. Instead of buttons, red laces attached to eyelets are what fastens the cloak. He also has a blue patch with a crest in it. Felix gains a peaked cap as well, which has the same color of his coat.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 3 Personality As the Chief of the Disciplinary Committee, Felix held a good school record, and was a well-mannered student. He was very popular with schoolgirls. However, Felix is good at putting up a facade: he keeps on asking Charlotte Belew out in dates despite of being always rejectedKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 21-22 and going as far as showing kindness towards her so that he could get close to her and eventually frame her for his crimes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 18-20 Additionally, Felix is actually a cold-hearted man who would not hesitate to command his Automaton to kill both people and Automaton, just to lessen the competition to become the Wiseman and king of the Magical World.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 23-24 History Nothing much is known about Felix's background except that he comes from a noble family that has close ties to the Intelligence Department in the government. Moreover, his family is an influential member in the House of Lords. Plot Cannibal Candy arc Felix appears and applauds Raishin Akabane for the scene he made, and says that it is nice to make the latter's acquaintance and asks if he can borrow some of his time. He invites Raishin back inside the cafeteria, causing a commotion, and ultimately, with Charlotte Belew. He inquires if it is alright for him to join her on their table, but she abruptly rejects. Felix then goes on teasing the latter on how Raishin managed to share a table with her without making a fuss. Ashamed, Charlotte asks him for his intentions, and Felix answers that he wants to ask her on a date but she rejects him again. Felix cackles and shrugs his offer, and says that he has a matter to discuss with Raishin. The latter says that he will object if it is a date, and is actually quite surprised that the Chief of Discipline Committee want something from him. Felix claims that he should be the one who should be surprised, knowing how Raishin is already aware of his identity, and inquires if he will target him next after Charlotte. He then inquires if Raishin is open to do a trade with him, which Raishin immediately rejects. Still smiling and keeping his cool, Felix says that what he's willing to trade with him is an entry to the evening party which stuns Raishin, and asks if he cares to let the discussion to go on for a while.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 19-26 Subsequently, Felix asks Raishin if he is interested with the offer he made beforehand, which Raishin affirms. When being asked on whose Entry Felix will give him, he responds and says that the executives from the Evening Party will give him his entry and the Discipline Committee will be the one that will give them the recommendation. Raishin asks Felix again of what he has to do in return, which Felix answers: defeating Cannibal Candy. Proceeding, Felix explains Cannibal Candy has been involved with the disappearances of some students, and devouring Automatons. He then admits to Raishin that there have been no reliable leads so far. Just then, a panicked Risette barges in. Felix introduces her to Raishin and asks her if Cannibal Candy has appeared again, which Risette confirms, and then he invites Raishin to see the remnants at the scene. The four of them head to the scene and Felix spots Charlotte. He asks if she is curious or has a good hearing, but she answers that Cannibal Candy is an indiscriminate criminal and fears she is also in danger of being attacked. Hearing her answer, Felix apologizes and heads towards the destroyed doll and calls onto Raishin short after.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 15-25 When Raishin points out about the missing Circuit, Felix tells him that it is Cannibal Candy's trademark: taking the Heart of Eve from every Automaton it "devours"; however he immediately points out that it is uncertain if the culprit really devoured the Circuit, since no one has seen the eating actually happened.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 27-28 After seeing Charlotte fleeing away from the scene, Felix says that she is unable to stand around at such a crisis, and asks Raishin if he will lend him his strength. Raishin replies that he has to think about it; Felix, whilst bidding Raishin goodbye, says that they will wrap up things for today as he has matters to attend, and expects a good answer from him and leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 32-33 That evening, Risette goes inside Felix's office and informs him that Raishin has accepted their request. Delighted, Felix hands a contract to her and instructs her to give it to Raishin tomorrow. Risette inquires if Felix was already aware that Raishin would accept their request; Felix tells her that the latter has no choice but to accept and personally believe that he will take on the request. He tells Risette about the incident that happened in the train, and how Raishin used Yaya to stop it from causing a disaster. Proceeding, he adds that if Raishin wants to join the Evening Party, he would not have risked damaging his Automaton but still did it nevertheless. With a grin on his face, Felix states that Raishin will become his strength. Standing from his seat, he tells Risette that he has to defeat Cannibal Candy and make it disappear before the evening party, even if it means on resorting to underhanded methods.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-21 The next evening, Felix is out with Raishin, which he jokingly tells the latter that he arrived early, and invites him to see the latest victim of Cannibal Candy. As Felix takes notice of the absence of Raishin's Automaton, the latter explains his reasons and also points out that Felix's Automaton is not present either, which Felix explains that it will be dangerous to take it out for the walks, now that the Night Party is approaching. Felix then notices Charlotte rushing over but quickly ignores her and invites Raishin to the location of the ravaged Automaton. He then stops a terrified Charlotte and tells her not to get involved with the case further, and adds that he understands Charlotte's feelings for choosing Raishin over him. Even before Charlotte can explain, Felix cuts her off and says that he does not want to see her for a while and leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 14-19 Felix is then approached by Raishin, but even before the latter can say something, Felix says he knows the latter's concerns for hurting Charlotte's feelings and clarifies he is actually not suspicious of Raishin's relationship with Charlotte. He adds on that it is for her sake that he was harsh earlier, as she would get into more danger if she acts on her own. He promises to Raishin that after the case of Cannibal Candy gets resolved, he will apologize to her properly.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 9, Page 21 Afterward, Felix approaches Charlotte and tells her that the Automaton she attacked was his spare one in the hopes of catching Cannibal Candy. Proceeding, he tells Charlotte that after he heard her snuck out of her dormitory, he immediately put up a cordon, which made the latter think that Felix is suspecting her. Charlotte defends herself but Felix tells her that while indeed Cannibal Candy is a threat, it is not an enemy that can be easily spotted and defeated. Charlotte goes on explaining but Felix tells her to stop, adding that she never socializes with anyone but she goes as far as sneaking out just to find the culprit, and lastly claims that she has just been acting like she hates Cannibal Candy to avoid suspicion. Claiming to have the evidence she is looking for, he says he realizes Charlotte is not framed by another person as he had initially believed, but is now convinced she is acting on her own. He adds that the reason why Cannibal Candy is never found is because she is often alone and no one sees her movements; thus now that Raishin is working with the Disciplinary Committee, she went out with him so that she can make an alibi and would not be suspected. Finally, pointing his finger towards Charlotte, Felix accuses her of being Cannibal Candy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 18-27 Sometime later, Felix, along with the other members of Discipline Committee, gets distracted with a pillar of light coming from the direction of the Locker. Seeing this, he commands his commitee to form a barrier 50 meters from their current location but they refuse to comply. Felix tells them not to worry as he is a member of Rounds whilst his Automaton has coincidentally arrived, but the members still insist to stay. Now wearing a sinister smile, he tells them that they will only get in his way, causing the students to finally run away. With them gone, Felix tells Charlotte that they can now talk leisurely. Felix reveals that he is serious about believing that Charlotte is Cannibal Candy, and how his comrades have already dealt with Raishin and Yaya; ultimately, he reveals that he used Charlotte. Proceeding, Felix tells the latter that she should curse the fact that they met and how her Automaton's attack, Luster Cannon suited his Predator, giving away that he is actually Cannibal Candy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 10-18, 20 When Charlotte questions the reason behind his actions, Felix answers that it is all for becoming the Wiseman and to become the king of the Magical world. He adds that he shares the same opinion as Charlotte, but cannot stand that her naive nature. Following his statement, Felix provides Mana to his Automaton to attack Charlotte, who is now on her knees and in great disbelief.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 23-25 However, just before his Automaton can continue attacking Charlotte after injuring Sigmund, Raishin and Yaya arrive at the scene to protect her. Seeing that Raishin has managed to block the attack of his Automaton, Felix asks if he is aware of the situation, and wonders if he will oppose him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 11-12 Later, he chuckles on how Eliza managed to avoid Yaya's attack and comments that his Automaton would not be beaten with mere brute power. Proceeding, he comments about Raishin's way of doing a Puppet Battle, then allocates Mana to Eliza to attack. Felix tells to a more injured Raishin that his movements have become dull and that it would be impossible for Raishin to pull off his usual fighting style. Felix then gives more Mana to his Automaton again whilst claiming that Raishin's efforts are futile.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 20-23 Upon seeing that Eliza's attack does not work as well against them, he orders his Automaton to make a different attack.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Page 25 After finding out that Raishin has already deduced Eliza's abilities, Felix becomes stunnedKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Page 13 and smiles evily. Felix says that he had planned to make Raishin his ally but changes his mind since the latter is too dangerous, and immediately prompts Eliza to attack.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Page 15 As Eliza activates her attack, Felix provides an explanation about Risette's White Mist and comments that Yaya will be eventually eroded by the acidic mist.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 17-18 However, Felix gets a rude shock when the attack becomes ineffective towards Yaya and asks Raishin if he had planned to let Eliza take on Yaya's blood during one of her earlier attacks, to which Raishin affirms, causing Felix to be alarmed.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 20-23 After Yaya defeats Eliza, he becomes terrified as Raishin approaches him and adds that if the latter incur violence towards him, the Royal Family of the Kingsfort would not stay quiet about it. Stepping back away, Felix asks Raishin to wait as he proposes that he willprovide a testimony that Raishin and Charlotte are innocent but Raishin ignores him, prompting him to pull out a gun. Pointing the gun at him, Felix desperately yells at Raishin to wait. However, his threat is still ineffective, and he receives a punch from Raishin even before he can use his weapon, thus being knocked out unconscious.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 26-28 Some time later, Kimberley reveals that Felix has admitted to being guilty of his actions.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Page 4 Abilities Mana Affinity and Puppetry: As a Puppeteer, Felix has Mana inside his body and thus has the ability to control his Automaton well, enabling him to achieve the 4th rank in the Rounds. Automaton Eliza (エリザ Eriza): Felix's Automaton who was also known for her alias Cannibal Candy ( Kanibaru Kyandi), is a Banned Doll who killed and took the form of Risette Norden, and is the final work of the Renaissance period. She was the Puppet that "devoured" almost 20 Automatons to collect their Circuits for her personal use.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Page 6 Unnamed Automaton: Felix had an unnamed, spare Automaton that appears similar to a wolf, which he used on luring out Charlotte. The Automaton's combat abilities are unknown. Equipment Gun: Felix carries a revolver with him, but it is unknown on how proficient he is on using it.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Page 27 Trivia *Felix is strong at academic subjects, especially at Humanity classes and has no weak academic subjects. *Felix has a lot of specialties, with some of those are reciting Chinese Poems, Drawing and Singing. *Felix has been acknowledged twice. *Felix's entry code, Valkryria ( Varukyuria) when translated, means the "Maiden of the Silver Spear". *Felix resided in the Raphael Male Dormitory. *His Guardians were the British Army and British Government. *Even though Eliza is the actual Cannibal Candy, Felix is her Puppeteer and the true mastermind, thus some have referred him under the same alias too. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male